The Starlight I Love
by TRikiD
Summary: Starlight Glimmer is Trixie's best friend, but she completely loses her mind and forgets how to act around her when she realizes she may be falling for her. And it's especially difficult when an annoying Draconequus is constantly trying to get answers out of her. Will Trixie tell Starlight the truth? Or will she continue to deny her love for her?
1. Chapter 1 - The Starlight I Think About

The Starlight I Love

Chapter 1 - The Starlight I Think About

All Trixie Lulamoon ever wanted in life was to avoid being alone, was to have as much attention as possible, was to be loved by everyone. But had she ever thought about being loved by a special somepony, by a significant other, by the truth within the eye of the beholder?

Not until the day she realized how bad of a friend she could be to her bestie, Starlight Glimmer, who was the first and only pony to truly show an irredeemable pony like her could actually be redeemed. Trixie had no idea she was causing poor Starlight to grow agitated at her to the point of literally bottling up her uncontrollable storm of anger and magic.

When Starlight finally told her that she feared her anger towards her would ruin their friendship, Trixie never realized how rude she had been before. But they really helped each other in the end; Trixie figured out how to be more humble and nice, and Starlight learned the hard way NOT to bottle up her feelings.

But it was all because of their little "kerfuffle" that Trixie also realized that when she could feel so bad about hurting Starlight like that…she really cared about her, and maybe more than just a friend.

And that was the problem. Trixie had never actually fallen for anypony before; it was always "The Grrreat and Powerful Trrrixie does not need anypony else! She has her wonderful fame to keep her company!" But after going through so many hardships with Starlight, she was having second thoughts about that philosophy.

Should she tell Starlight about her feelings, let alone anypony at all? She could risk losing her dignity or her best friend. Trixie didn't want to lose either.

These thoughts were once again rolling around in her head during one of her magic lessons with Starlight, who was currently trying to teach her self teleportation in the Map Room of Twilight's castle.

"Ok, Trixie. Just focus on a specific and _safe_ location, and picture you being there," Starlight instructed firmly while her horn fired up with her bright blue magic, Trixie's horn doing the same with a light pink aura.

Trixie didn't say anything to confirm she was listening, and instead nodded and stuck out her tongue while staring up at her horn in concentration. She tried really hard to think of a different location like Starlight said, and to impress her as well, but the thought of either failing or accidentally teleporting something else (like the map) by accident kept worrying her to the point of pulling back on her power.

Luckily, she didn't accidentally teleport anything else or themselves to Griffonstone, and actually managed to teleport herself to the other side of the room. It wasn't very far or special, but it was her first teleportation spell. Had to give credit for that, right?

"Not bad, Trixie, especially for your first teleportation spell," Starlight cheered on, and immediately teleported by her side to show her friend her appeased smile.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking! Such an improvement from smoke bombs, huh?" Trixie joked but was actually nervous on the inside, wishing she could've done better, along with hoping Starlight wasn't just saying that for her self esteem.

"Of course! But how about we try something harder, like the high balcony?" Starlight suggested with a gesturing hoof, and Trixie once again nodded before both unicorns' horns glowed brightly with magic.

And soon, the two best friends were immediately teleported to the highest balcony of the castle, and they basked in their achievement by looking out over the glorious rays of Princess Celestia's afternoon sun shining over the humble and peaceful town Ponyville…if you didn't count the Bug Bear, Cerberus, Parasprites, Ursa Minor…in which Trixie just recalled she was the one technically responsible for bringing it to town in the first place.

 _If only those naïve little unicorn colts weren't so loyal to me, it would've spared me a ton of trouble and shame,_ Trixie pondered while her ears drooped and eyes dilated from shame and fear.

"You ok, Trixie?" Starlight piped up when she noticed Trixie's odd expression, "You look a little pale."

"W-what? Y-Yeah, o-of course I'm ok! Just performed my first teleportation spell, in fact! Never better!" Trixie once again lied, putting on a crooked sheepy smile and hoping her friend would never EVER find out about the Ursa Minor.

"Um…ok? So, what magic do you wanna practice next?" Starlight inquired with a curious smile.

"Hmmm…how about the magic of putting food in my stomach? I'm starving, how about you?" Trixie mused with a smirk.

"Sure, I could eat," Starlight chuckled, "Where would you like to go?"

"I was thinking Sugar Cube Corner."

"Ya know, I've been craving something sweet myself. Sugar Cube Corner it is!"

* * *

"Ooh! Hiya, Girls! Can I get cha anything?" Pinkie called from the front counter with excitement when Starlight and Trixie trotted through the main entrance of Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hi, Pinkie. Uh, I'd like a vanilla cupcake with white frosting, please," Starlight informed politely.

"And I would like a cinnamon cupcake with caramel frosting. Oh, and cinnamon nuts on top, too," Trixie explained.

"Okie dokie lokie! They'll be right out, Girls!" With that, the hyper pink mare disappeared into the kitchen in the back.

"You sure do love your cinnamon nuts," Starlight mused with a grin.

"They're my pride and joy…next to you, of course!" Trixie chuckled while grinning back, but she turned and blushed when she realized what she said. How embarrassing!

"Aw, thanks! C'mon, let's grab a couple seats," Starlight giggled and walked up to the nearest table, leaving Trixie to sigh in relief that she didn't catch on to the awkwardness in her previous statement.

The blue mare then shook her head and followed Starlight to the table, gradually taking a seat across from her. But unlike the quick and on time Pinkie Pie they knew, the said pink pony seemed to be taking longer than usual, creating an awkward silence between Starlight and Trixie.

"So, um…what does Twilight have planned next for you?" Trixie finally spoke up.

"Nothing, really. After our last little "episode," she said I could engage in lessons on my own, whether they were about magic or friendship. I think she really trusts me," Starlight explained, her eyes darting around to help her think.

"Who wouldn't? I mean, you saved _all_ of Equestria from a bunch of icky bugs for Celestia's sake!" Trixie argued and placed her hooves firmly on the table in front of her, but a reformed Changeling with a strawberry milkshake was walking by at the same time, and he gave the blue mare a questioning look when he heard what she said.

"Uh…no offense," Trixie added sheepishly and began to sweat.

"None taken. We were pretty icky before you came along and saved us. We should really thank you," the Changeling pointed out with a smile, and then trotted out of the store while sipping at his milkshake.

"Right, um…that aside, the point is, you're a hero, Starlight. We weren't given the Equestrian Pink Hearts of Courage for no reason, after all," Trixie scoffed boastfully, and then placed a hoof on her chest with pride, "And personally, mine really matches my eyes."

"Then why aren't you wearing it?" Starlight asked.

"Why aren't you wearing yours?"

"Touché."

"Here ya go! Sorry they took so long. Gummy hid them, that cheeky little gator!" Pinkie giggled her trademark high-pitched giggle when she finally arrived with the girls' cupcakes.

"Can I get you anything to drink with those?"

"Tea would be fine," Starlight answered, and Trixie only nodded in agreement. Pinkie once again smiled brightly before darting into the kitchen before returning with a teapot and two teacups, much quicker than last time, and gracefully poured the two mares their tea.

"Thank you," Starlight chimed and took a sip.

"Yes, what she said," Trixie added quickly with her eyes closed to avoid looking too soft, and she soon took a sip too. Pinkie thought it would be nicer and easier to just leave the pot with them in case they wanted a refill, so she returned to the counter to tend to more customers without the hot teapot.

"You really think I'm a hero?" Starlight giggled in disbelief once Pinkie was out of earshot.

"Of course you are! I was there, so think of me as your primary source," Trixie declared firmly, making Starlight giggle at the analogy.

"Ok, ok! It's a little exaggerated—but I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now, let's eat! The Grrreat and Powerful Trrrixie is long overdue for a delicious cupcake date with her bestie!"

* * *

 _Cupcake date with her bestie? What is wrong with you?! Are you TRYING to tell her face that you might be…crushing on her?_ Trixie scolded herself while pacing in her wagon that night, the clopping of her hooves reverberating off the walls, as well as the ears of a nosy noodle dragon creature.

"You're not usually this anxious for someone so bloated from their ego."

"Shut it, Discord!"

"Is that any way to talk to your friend and fellow savior of Equestria from the _dreadful_ Bug Queen?"

"As much as I like that name much better for such a horrible…thing…I really want you out of my wagon now!"

Discord grinned with curiosity, uncoiling the upper half of his body from a support beam and hung his annoyingly snarky face right in front of Trixie, who was not amused to see him.

"You learned to get along with Twilight. Why can't you get along with me?" Discord asked with a hurtful tone.

"'Get along' is a strong term. I'd say tolerate, and you're just barely there," Trixie grimly stated while turning and sitting on her haunches to avoid Discord, and she crossed her arms over her chest to drop the hint that she still wants him gone.

"Just barely, but not lost. You could learn to love me," Discord chuckled.

"Why would I want your friendship, let alone your love?" Trixie grumbled.

"Well, I'm not saying it has to be _that_ kind of love, but just the love of a beautiful friendship like you said. You definitely seem like the kind of pony who would enjoy some occasional mischief."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying we should try to bond. That's what you and Starlight did, right? And look where you two are now! Best girl friends!"

Trixie knew what Discord meant, but hearing "girlfriends" made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks heat up. And Discord noticed this.

"What's with the look? Was it something I said?" the Draconequus inquired with a puckered lower lip.

"Look? What look? I don't have any look, this is just my look," Trixie denied quickly, and a little too quickly for Discord to ignore, especially when the blue mare stood up and tried to get away from him again.

"Oh, come on, I'm _always_ one for gossip and keeping secrets," Discord mused with sparkly eyes, and bit his lower lip while grabbing Trixie's shoulders.

"But I don't trust you to keep mine, so go away to your freakish realm already, please," Trixie scoffed while shrugging off Discord's grasp, and she then turned and waved a hoof in a random direction.

"I am both offended and honored. But fine. I suppose you will eventually come to someone as old and filled with as much experience as me when you feel like it. If you need me, I'm just a 'freakish realm' away." The last part was very sarcastic, even though Trixie didn't see the air quotes in the mocking tone, and the Draconequus then snapped his eagle claw and disappeared in a white flash.

Trixie was very grateful that that annoying noodle dragon was finally gone, and her thoughts once again trailed back to Starlight Glimmer. She really hoped that no matter what happened, their friendship would never change.

* * *

 **"The Starlight I love..." I swear, that one line in season 7 episode 2 All Bottled Up that Trixie said to Starlight really sparked my love for the TrixiexStarlight ship. Hence, the name of the story;-)**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy this story, and that it'll make you fall in love with this ship after reading it if you didn't already.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Starlight I Relax With

Chapter 2 - The Starlight I Relax With

Trixie couldn't help but notice how noticeably stressed Starlight looked during her magic sessions with her or Twilight. Sure, she was a hundred times better than her at magic, as she made it look so easy, but Starlight also occasionally used really powerful spells, which obviously drained her energy effortlessly.

So, Trixie decided to do something special for Starlight, and set a private appointment for the both of them at the Ponyville Spa…the only problem was asking Starlight if she wanted to go; she didn't want to catch her at a bad or busy time, so she had to be careful…she also really didn't want the others to find out their "date."

"Starlight?! Starlight, are you in he-oh!" Trixie called out throughout Twilight's castle, but she caught herself when she walked into the map room, and found the said Princess of Friendship and her dragon sitting at their respective thrones, "T-Twilight?"

"Oh, hey Trixie! What're you doing here?" Twilight greeted with a friendly smile and wave.

"And good luck finding Starlight. She left with Princess Celestia for a meeting with Thorax in the Changeling Kingdom this morning," Spike informed flatly.

"What?!" Trixie gasped, "Why?"

"Princess Celestia, Starlight and Thorax needed to discuss terms of peace between the Changelings and Ponies, and being one of the heroes of both species, the princess thought it would be efficient if Starlight attended the meaning, too," Twilight explained.

"No, she can't be all the way out there! Not today!" Trixie exclaimed and suddenly galloped out of the room, leaving Twilight and Spike to shrug at each other in confusion.

Meanwhile, Trixie literally ran all the way across town to get to Sugar Cube Corner, in hopes a certain pink Earth Pony would be the first thing she sees when she walked through the door.

"Pinkie Pie, I need your help!" To Trixie's luck, Pinkie was at the front counter once more.

"Hi again, Trix! What cha need?" Pinkie asked with a bright smile.

"First of all, don't call me that," Trixie threatened with a growl, but then she panicked again and slammed her hooves on the counter, "And second, I need the fastest route to the Changeling Kingdom!"

"The Changeling Kingdom? Why?"

"Because Starlight's there, and I _really_ need to get her back to Ponyville before sunset."

"Huh, ok…but nopony's built any train tracks to the Changeling Kingdom yet."

"Oh, please?! You're Pinkie Pie, the master of being _anywhere_ at _any_ time! You always have something up your sleeve."

Pinkie stared quietly as the blue Unicorn huddled her head between her hooves and stared up and her with desperate eyes. This triggered the cogs in the pink Earth Pony's to start turning, making her start to conjure an idea.

"Hmmm…" Pinkie hummed while rubbing a hoof on her chin, and then she smiled again, "Actually, I bet I _do_ have something!"

"Yes, thank you, anything!" Trixie laughed hysterically and danced away from the counter.

"No problem, Trixie. Just wait there while I go get Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Yup! Hope you're not afraid of heights!"

* * *

Before Trixie knew it, she was being flown through the sky on the back of Rainbow Dash, her arms wrapped tightly around the rainbow Pegasus' neck to the point of nearly choking her. But Rainbow was too strong and stubborn to admit the strain on her breathing pipe.

"You doin' alright back there, Trix?" Rainbow called over the wind.

"Why does everypony call me that?! My name is NOT Trix!" Trixie exclaimed angrily.

Luckily, Rainbow Dash was too much of a expert and (usually) cautious flier, and Trixie was never in any danger, despite a few barrel rolls and flips to show off and have fun. And before long, the Pegasus and the Unicorn arrived at the Changeling Kingdom, and Rainbow Dash didn't have anything better to do, so she went with Trixie into the castle that was still under reconstruction.

"Starlight? Starlight?!" Trixie called out, her voice ominously echoing off of the walls and throughout the various-sized tunnels.

"What's the big deal, anyway? Why do you need ta find Starlight so bad?" Rainbow finally asked out of curiosity.

"I-I…set up an appointment for us at the Ponyville spa, but it's only available until sunset," Trixie reluctantly explained, but she knew that if she showed any signs of reluctance, Rainbow would get suspicious.

"That's it? Not much of an emergency," Rainbow muttered under her breath, but Trixie wasn't amused when she still heard her.

"Yes, it is. Do you have any idea how much I paid for that private appointment? Too much, Skittles. Too much to go to waste, at least."

"Touché."

"Trixie?" a familiar voice came, but Trixie immediately knew it wasn't Starlight's. It was King Thorax's.

"Thorax, can you tell me where Starlight is?" Trixie asked quickly.

"Sure. She should be in the throne room. I'm on my way there now; I'll take you there," Thorax replied politely, and Trixie didn't hesitate to follow him.

"Right…ok…I'll just see myself out," Rainbow sighed and turned around, trying to remember her way through the maze-like tunnels.

Meanwhile, Thorax easily memorized his way through the broken castle, and he soon lead Trixie to the throne room, where they quickly caught sight of Princess Celestia and Starlight talking with a small group of Changelings.

"Starlight! Thank Celestia!" Trixie cheered and quickly trotted up to the purple Unicorn.

"How many expressions am I?" Princess Celestia chuckled.

"You'd be surprised," Starlight told the tall princess with a smirk, and then she averted her attention to her friend, "What're you doing here, Trixie?"

"I…" Trixie began, but then paused when she remembered the importance of the spa appointment, "Actually, it's a surprise."

"A surprise? Really? You didn't have ta get me anything," Starlight sheepishly protested, blushing a little at the thought of getting a gift out of nowhere.

"Oh, but I did and I have. So, when can we leave? Your surprise is all the way in Ponyville, after."

"I can't leave right now. Princess Celestia and I still need to have our meeting with Thorax and the other Changelings."

"What?! But we only have until sunset until your surprise expires!"

"Don't worry, the meeting won't take that long. We'll have plenty of time to get back to Ponyville in time for…whatever it is you have planned."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Trixie didn't realize she had been staring into Starlight's eyes for so long, but she ignored the awkwardness and saw the truth in her best friend's eyes.

The blue Unicorn mare then smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you join us, Miss Lulamoon? You were quite a big help to saving Equestria as well, and I'm sure Starlight wouldn't mind the company," Princess Celestia kindly suggested.

"Oh, come on! Why wasn't _I_ invited?!" a voice echoed throughout the catacombs, and Discord suddenly appeared after a bright white flash.

"Discord?! Were you following me?!" Trixie snapped at the Draconequus.

"Oh, of course not! Why would you think I would even do such a rude thing?" Discord denied dramatically, placing his lion paw on his forehead like he were really offended, "No, as soon as I caught word of the meeting—and being a wearer of an Equestria Pink of Courage as well—I thought I would need to come alone. But I was rather hurt to find that was not invited, Celestia."

"My apologies, Discord. You're right, you have just as much right to be here as us," Princess Celestia agreed with a respectful bow, making Discord grin like a dork, "Now, shall we gather the rest of the Changelings and get started?"

* * *

The majority of the meeting consisted of Princess Celestia and Thorax discussing the new relations and peace between the Changeling Kingdom and the rest of Equestria. Being their reformed king, Thorax didn't hesitate to come to terms with Princess Celestia.

But surprisingly, Starlight and Discord were not needed as much as they anticipated; only usually spouting a few polite yeses and nos. They weren't the only one there just sitting in silence as the two rulers talked on, for Trixie nearly fell asleep numerous times.

 _What I would give ta relax and fall asleep at the angel-like hooves of the spa right now…_ Trixie pondered groggily, her eyes drooping shut once more.

"You're not going to _actually_ fall asleep during a very important peace meeting—are you?" a charming voice whispered, and Trixie recognized it instantly.

"Be quiet, Discord," Trixie hissed quietly, careful not to interrupt Princess Celestia and Thorax's conversation.

"I do not think I should, for you are on the verge of going to dreamland, yes? I mean, look at you—you look like you really need a day at the spa."

Trixie quickly glanced at the Draconequus in shock, "W-what are you talking about?"

"What? Those _weren't_ private tickets to the Ponyville spa I saw in your top drawer?"

"What?! You were snooping in my wagon?!" Trixie was becoming more and more infuriated with Discord, but she still managed to keep her voice low, even low enough for Starlight not to notice while she was sitting right next to her. Then again, she was also paying full attention to Thorax and Celestia's conversation.

"Yes, but fret not. I only saw the tickets, nothing else. I certainly didn't infiltrate your private diary or anything." Discord may have been reformed, but the snarky tone in his voice and the cunning look in his eyes told Trixie otherwise.

"You had better listen and listen good, you noodle dragon thing. Stop putting your nose in my business because I have nothing to hide," Trixie whispered angrily, her attitude taking Discord by just the slightest surprise, but he still maintained a curious smirk.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop sticking my nose where it doesn't belong—even though it's the funnest thing I have to do these days, unable to turn clouds into cotton candy and all," Discord sighed in defeat and slouched, placing his head in his lion paw.

* * *

About another half hour later, the two rulers came to their last terms of agreements between their kingdoms, finally allowing the meeting to come to an end.

And after not longer having to sit and only talk to one specific Changeling, Princess Celestia took the time to get to talk to and know some of the other Changelings, leaving Starlight, Trixie and Discord alone as they exited the castle.

"Finally! I thought those two would _never_ stop talking!" Trixie complained with a huff, "At least we'll have time to get back to Ponyville for your surprise." Starlight blushed, still comprehending getting a random gift.

"Wait…" Trixie began with fear, "How are we gonna get back? Rainbow left and there's no train here yet either!"

As if on cue, Discord suddenly cleared his throat in a hurt way, "Have you forgotten that the former God of Chaos is standing right here?"

"No, I haven't," Trixie replied grimly, but then she sighed and rolled her eyes, "But could you teleport us to Ponyville?"

"Could I teleport you two to Ponyville, _what_?" Discord repeated, leaning down and cupping an ear with his eagle claw. Trixie soon figured out what he wanted to hear, and she growled in annoyance.

"Could you teleport us to Ponyville—please?"

"That's better! And of course I will, given you asked so nicely." The Draconequus grinned once more and rubbed the top of Trixie's head, messing up her main. But he snapped his claws and teleported her and Starlight just before she could scold him.

In a white flash, the two Unicorns found themselves in the previously mentioned small town of Ponyville, and Trixie gasped when she noticed that the spa was just down the street.

"Quick, blindfold yourself!"

"What? Blindfold? Why-?"

"Just do it!" Starlight rolled her eyes and trusted her friend enough to use her magic and summon a blindfold, tying is behind her head to keep it tightly over her eyes. And just to make sure she was truly visually impaired, Trixie quickly waved a hoof in front of Starlight, smiling brightly when she got no response from her.

The blue Unicorn then grabbed one of Starlight's hooves, carefully leading her down the road with no trouble of getting to the spa. And before long, she lead her inside and pushed the door open, the familiar sound of the little bell hitting Starlight's ears, as well as the well-known scent of shampoo hitting her nose.

"Is this the spa?" Starlight asked, but Trixie removed her blindfold just as she finished her sentence.

"Surprise!" Trixie cheered.

"What's all this?" Starlight chuckled.

"Well, I've noticed how stressed you looked lately, and I couldn't just let my best friend blow her top. So, I set a special appointment just for the two of us to enjoy together. Sounds fun, right?"

Starlight stared at her best friend with wide eyes for a moment before finally smiling sheepishly, "Aww, Trix, you're too nice to me."

Trixie was very close to correcting her, as almost everyone else has called her that irritating nickname today, but she caught herself when she figured she would let it slide for her best friend.

"Are you two here for the private appointment for two?" Lotus Blossom asked politely, she and her twin sister Aloe darting out to the lobby to greet them.

"That's us," Trixie quickly informed with a smile.

"Thank you," Starlight added politely.

And soon, being the fastest serving ponies (next to Pinkie Pie), the twins quickly had Starlight and Trixie dressed in comfortable white robes, their manes wrapped up in towels, and they were both lying flat on their bellies on a message table, letting one twin slowly yet thoroughly message their backs.

But when Trixie heard a satisfied moan from Starlight, she couldn't help but look at her in curiosity. She was thankful Starlight was half asleep, as she felt her cheeks burning.

Trixie wanted so bad to ask her if she liked her surprise, as she never complained to hear a thank you, but she could tell Starlight needed this just as much as she did, even after the distressful day she went through herself.

* * *

 **Seems like they both really needed a day at the spa, huh? To be honest, spas aren't really my thing-_-**

 **But at least they're enjoying it.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
